The Ombre Flames
by freespiritx
Summary: Lost in a world of lies and betrayal Lannie's only hope is the people she trusts to help her. As the battle against Voldemort continues Lannie finds life gettings harder and harder each day. With the weight of guilt, betrayal and a broken relationship on her shoulders she is forced to make a desicion that will either kill the ones she loves or kill her. T for the romance parts x


** FRED'S P.O.V.**

My vison goes hazey probably too much FireWiskey. I was drunk. I walk up to Lannie who was laughing and clinging to Angelina. Both drunk too. I ppull Lannie away and kiss her, the kiss lasts a long long time before she walks away. It means nothing, she won't remember it.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Lannie dear, would you like some more tea?" Mum asks her smiling warmly.

"No, no, I should go home and get some sleep before the wedding." Lannie says standing up.

She hugs Ginny and mum and says goodbye.

"Bye Fred, George." She says giving us a cheeky grin before she heads out the door.

"I really like that girl. I have no clue why one of you doesn't ask her out." Mum says.

George snorts into his tea and looks at me. Ginny gives mum an appraising sort of look.

"Because mum she's a good friend and it'd be awkward!" I say, though I really would like to ask her out some day.

"Well I'm going to bed." George announces after a few minutes of silence.

"Me too," I say as a yawn escapes me.

We head to the room we were staying in as mum tidying up the tea cups with Ginny.

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I wake up and hurry to get ready for the wedding. I head downstairs to grab a cup of tea and stiffle a silent laugh when I see Ginny and Harry kissing.

"Mornin'" I say.

They turn to look at me, I raise my glass and take a swig of tea. They bustle upstairs and I burst out laughing. There's a sudden loud knock on the door and I pull it open to an exhausted Lannie. She was still in a pair of leggings and a jumper though she carried a bag.

"Sorry I'm meant to help Fleur get ready." She says yawning.

Fleur had taken a great liking to Lannie so had her parents and her little sister Gabrielle.

I grin and point upstairs. She smiles and climbs the stairs to Fleur room. Bill comes down the stairs looking harassed.

"Who knew Lannie is so strong." He says shaking his head.

"Anyone whose seen her train or been forced to do something." I say laughing.

"Really? Fleur told her to get mr out and she like wrestled me. She must train 24/7." He says.

"Nope. Just mostly every day." I say.

He groans and sits at the table.

...

"Hey sorry," Lannie says coming down the stairs just in time.

I almost gasp. Lannies usually curly hair had been straightened so it reached her waist with two locks of hair at the front pinned back. Her chocolate eyes were framed by long black curled lashes and Cleopatra eyeliner. Her lips were a stunning shade of deep red and her nails the same. I run my eyes over her dress. It was knee-length and the bottom half was made out of a floaty white material, the top was tight and a bit revealing. She wore a pair of tall red heels with it - christian louibaton platform pumps she once told me -.

"Nah, its fine just on time." I say.

She smiles. Lannie pulls at the hem of her dress looking uncomfortable.

"Fleur dress you?" I ask.

She nods, still looking embarrassed.

"You look great." I say grinning.

She smiles and heads out to the tent. Me, Lannie and George were helping people find their seats. After about half the people have found their seats a tall, lean, handsome french guy about our age walks up to Lannie. From what I could see he was flirting with her. She kept laughing,blushing and ducking her head. They finally walk into the tent laughing. I frown but suddenly get an idea when a group of Fleur's cousins - all part veela - walk in. I walk them around the tent flirting with them in front of Lannie.

"Okay, I'll see you later!" Lannie says taking no notice of me.

She heads back out and soon comes back in with Luna Lovegood and her dad nodding along to what Luna was babbling about. She shoots me a grin as she walks by. I return it without thinking.

Eventually we finish helping the quests and we take out own seats. I sit through the ceromony and wait for the dancing. It was always the most interesting and lively part of the wedding.

Finally it comes and people start dancing everywhere I try to search for Lannie when I finally find her she's spinning around and laughing with the French guy.

"Oh hey Fred!" She says .

"This is Joshua." She says smiling.

"Joshua this is Fred."

We shake hands and exchange steely glares. He could tell I liked Lannie too. Before I could say anything else he spins her away from me.

I sigh and find some part Veela to flirt with.

**LANNIE'S P.O.V.**

I was having really good fun with Josh but I couldnt help wondering where Fred was. I tell Josh I'm going to get a drink and walk off into the crowd.

"Ginny!" I say.

"Yeah? Having fun?" She says.

"Yeah loads. Wheres Fred?" I say.

"Hmm, he just went through that curtain over there with George and some of Fleurs cousins." She says before going away.

I walk over to the curtains she pointed to and pull it back. There I find Fred and George making out with two beautiful girls. I gasp, hot tears pricking my eyes. I let the curtain fall and sprint out of the tent into the garden. I hear Fred shouting my name after me but I keep running. I stop by the broom shed and sit down silent sobs wracking body. We had been getting closer this summer. Much closer.

"Lannie?" Fred's voice says.

"Fred?" A French accent says.

A cold burst of anger surges through me.

"Come back to ze tent." The voice says.

I hear their footsteps fade away and I stand up, white hot rage surging through me. I dry my eyes and head back to the tent to show Fred two can play at that game.


End file.
